


I'll See You When this Ends

by manicSaturday



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Because I have hope for Stiles, Dreams, M/M, Nogitsune Stiles, Save Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicSaturday/pseuds/manicSaturday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you want to see what I gave him? Do you want to see what he thinks of you? The dreams that he has of you. The memories of 'what ifs' and 'maybes' that his mind has created. I'll show you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll See You When this Ends

**Author's Note:**

> The episode was so intense! It made me cry and scream at tablet and I can't help it. Just... Save Stiles, please?
> 
> Don't kill him.
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own Teen Wolf!

*

 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Scott asks Derek as they make their way to the Stilinski home.

The Sheriff strictly has Stiles on lock-down ever since what happened to him, especially with the Nogitsune's influence on him.

"Yea. It'll be fine. Go to school, Scott." Derek reassures him as they knock on the door.

John answers them with a tired and wary look on his face and says, "He's upstairs. Deaton put up a ward so that he won't escape when the Nogitsune influences him."

 

After a few checks on the house, John and Scott leave, while Derek stares up the stairs and hears the slow beating of Stiles' heartbeat.

It wasn't like before. Stiles' heartbeat was always all over the place, too much Adderall and his ADHD. But now, he hears a calm heart and it pisses Derek off because he knows that it's not Stiles anymore.

 

"You can come up, you know!" He hears Stiles shout from his bedroom and Derek does.

He growls when he sees _Stiles_ sprawled on top of the bed, wearing jeans and a grey shirt with socks, while his laptop rests on his lap.

 

"Did you know that wolves don't make good guard dogs because they are naturally afraid of the unfamiliar and will hide from visitors rather than bark at them?" Stiles looks up from his computer screen, a sinister smirk coming into view, "But you already knew that, right? Of course you do! You're a natural born mutt." He adds.

 

It took every ounce of control he has not to pounce on Stiles and shake the living lights out of him. If he gets lucky, the Nogitsune will come out, but no, it's that easy because it might kill Stiles.

 

Derek didn't speak, he just settles on the chair and pulls out a book from Stiles' collection, meaning, a pile of books beside the table.

 

"Urgh! You're so boring! You know I'm still wondering what this boy sees in you." Stiles groans and sets aside the laptop on the bed. The statement clearly got Derek's attention.

"I mean, you're good looking, sexy even but you're no fun. Too serious. Maybe because you're as damaged as he is." He stands up and circles Derek, staring at him from head to toe.

 

Derek sighs deeply and says, "Unless the Real Stiles is the one talking, I suggest you shut up before I rip your throat out with my teeth."

"Oh! I've heard that one before. I've seen a lot of dreams consisting of those lines, '...rip your throat out with my teeth, yada yada...' It kinda turns him on, you know." Stiles says, taking the book from Derek's hand and tosses it to the bed.

Then he grabs Derek by the shoulders and sits on his lap, "He's sleeping. I locked him up in a dream." Stiles grins wickedly at him, watching him struggle under him.

"Do you want to see what I gave him? Do you want to see what he thinks of you? The dreams that he has of you. The memories of 'what ifs' and 'maybes' that his mind has created. I'll show you." He tells Derek as he cups his face and stares deep into his eyes.

 

*

The next thing Derek sees is his Toyota, with him leaning on it as if waiting for someone in front of the school, but all he could see is his back like he was an audience to someone else's life.

He sees teenagers exiting the building and he hears Scott's voice and... Stiles?

They were talking about graduation and getting everyone drunk, especially the werewolves.

 

"Hey, babe." Stiles jumps into Derek's arms and kisses him passionately.

 

_"What is this!? What're you doing to Stiles?"_

_**I'm simply giving him what he wants. In this dream, you guys defeated me. So you two got your shit together and became a couple. Scott approves and so does Daddy dearest.**_

 

"Hey. I missed you." Derek mutters as he nuzzles into Stiles' neck, his kisses were soft and ticklish that made him giggle.

"You two are adorable, but I have to meet Kira. See you at dinner tonight!" Scott leaves them and they just smile at him as he leaves.

 

_**Aw, look at you two being so cute and cuddly together.**_

 

The scene changes with Stiles in his room and while changing Derek comes barging into his room like owned the place.

"Seriously? You need to learn to knock, wolf man." Stiles squawks, arms flailing as he tries to secure the towel around his waist. He glares at Derek as the man grins smugly at him before pulling him into his arms.

"Your dad let me in and he says that he won't be back until tomorrow." Derek reminds him as his eyes travel from Stiles' lips to his neck then to his naked chest.

Stiles beams at him and tries to seductively biting his boyfriend's lips but fails when Derek grabs him by the ass, making the towel drop to the floor.

"Derek! I just showered." Stiles whines as he hikes his legs around Derek's waist.

"We'll just shower again. Besides, I can't help but mark you now that you're all clean and fresh. I love smelling myself on you." Derek growls as he walks to the bed with Stiles still in his arms then lays him gently like he was made of glass.

 

Stiles bares his neck and lets Derek bite and lick it. He moans as Derek kisses him, touches him in places that makes him all jittery inside.

 

_Why are you showing me this?_

_**Don't you get it, Derek? He wants you. A future with you. I'm just giving him something that you clearly can't give to him.**_

_Stop it. Stop it now!_

 

*

 

When Derek opens his eyes, he was still sitting but Stiles was on the bed once more with a smug look on his face.

"Beautiful, isn't it? He's such a fragile thing." Stiles--- no, the Nogitsune says as he grabs the laptop once more.

 

But Derek didn't speak just yet. He just stood up and heads for the door.

 

He stops and turns before saying, "Stiles won't stop fighting you. He'll find a way to escape from whatever fucked up dream you've created."

 

The Nogitsune smirks and asks, "And I look forward to it."

 

 

Derek smirks and leaves. He knows Stiles is in there. He maybe dreaming or locked up inside his mind but Derek will find a way to help him. It doesn't matter how much he sacrifices.

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> Any thoughts?


End file.
